


mutual

by brimst0ne



Category: Petscop
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Incest, Like barely anything to do with canon lol, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism, just good old fashioned guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimst0ne/pseuds/brimst0ne
Summary: Paul and Rainer have some unconventional bonding time.





	mutual

**Author's Note:**

> It’s ya boy Rook back at it again with the awful incest pairings  
> I mean episode 16 inspired me in terms of... Paul being spied on without his knowledge so my brain made this, but instead of the proprietors it’s just my Paul’s nasty Rainer lol  
> This is also raw and unedited so if you see any mistakes I’m sorry I’m dumb and kind of in a rush to get this out of my brain
> 
> But uhhh yeah this is really unhealthy stuff so if incest triggers you in anyway do not read this!!! You should have read the tags but this is your last warning, but if ur hear for that then enjoy!

At least Paul had this. He turned the knob of the shower with a flick of his wrist, sending lukewarm water cascading into the drain. Finally, he had the time to shower after all of this... Erm. Relocating. He didn’t mind being in his old house as much, especially if it was just with his uncle Rainer. Paul starts to peel off his T-shirt and jeans, the cuffs caked with mud from the walk here. He is then in boxers and socks, and suddenly self conscious.

His eyes dart around the room in sudden paranoia. He just got the overwhelming premonition that he’s being watched. But as he looks around the cramped bathroom all that met his eyes was the titling on the wall. No cameras to be seen, no peepholes. As far as Paul could tell at least. But why was he worried about that in the first place? His uncle would never do that to him.

But oh, how wrong he was. In the basement just below him was his uncle, dark hair tied back loosely as usual, leaning back in his chair as the video feed comes into view. It’s not the best quality camera, but it was the best he could get his hands on at the moment that had sound. He wanted to hear every bit of this. The video feed in question, was of course of his Nephew removing his boxers and socks, then stepping into the steaming hot shower.

It was heavenly, the hot water immediately heated up his shivering body. It was late October, and the cold was starting to really get to him. Every nook and cranny of his body was touched by the scalding water, heating him from the inside out. This was a welcomed break from having to... play it all the time.

The way the hot water steamed against his nephews cute body was driving him insane already. He grips his wrist tightly with one hand, as if to restrain himself. He squeezes his eyes shut, breathing heavily as he tries to calm himself. He has to be patient. The real show didn’t start for a bit... 

Earlier, Paul and Rainer had shared a pot of tea together while they worked on some coding things. Paul was barely paying attention, as he kept fixating on his uncles hand just barely brushing against his own as he explains how a function works in this particular lighting system. He idily sips on the mug of tea in his other hand, trying to ignore the taboo feelings that prodded at his consciousness. Before he knew it, he had drank the mug down and Rainer had finished his explanation. It had nothing to do with what they were currently doing, just another tangent the older man had gone off on. 

“Hm. You haven’t showered yet, have you Paul? I’ll get you a towel.” Came the unusually warm voice. He was always so calm now... with no one else around, Rainer had no reason to be so high strung. Other than if Paul decides to act out. But of course, Paul had learned his lesson from the many years prior. 

So here he was, in the shower, and now suddenly his heart was beginning to race. What... was going on? His head started to fog along with the steam that billowed from the scalding hot water pelting his body. Blood was rushing downwards without Paul’s permission at all. He can’t help but gasp as his dick twitches.

Ooooohohoho yes... this is what Rainer was waiting for. The aphrodisiac he imported was working like a dream. Sure, he never tried it out himself. But this wasn’t the first time he used his nephew as a guinea pig. If it worked well enough on him, he may use it himself to make their sessions a little more.. ahem. Passionate. He leans back in his chair and starts to undo the fly and button on his black, perfect looking jeans. Just the cold air that hit his clothed, leaking bulge made him groan out loud. He just couldn’t contain himself around someone as unbearably cute as his dear nephew. 

Paul was starting to panic now. His erection was throbbing with need for no apparent reason, and no cause was coming to mind. Does he just take care of himself here and now? Whatever was causing this was making his head swim, conflicting feelings bubbling up as he double checks for any cameras. How thick were these walls, anyway? He heard his uncle go down into the basement, so hopefully that should drown out the sound... 

Rainer waists no time as he sees Paul desperately start to rub himself for relief, at pulling his own leaking cock free and stroking it slowly, a much different approach than Paul. He instead leaned into the shower wall, propping himself inches away from the tile walls, eyes screwed shut as he urgently jerks off, trying to get it over with. 

“Hh...ah...” the audio quality isn’t the best, but he can definitely hear his moans over the loud noise of the shower. Rainer’s grip on his cock tightens as he hisses a breath through his teeth. His pathetic little mewls were just... maddening. But he couldn’t cum yet. He had to wait...

Paul’s brain throbbed with sensation as he mindlessly stroked his dick as fast as humanly possible. It feels good, and he can barely handle it but he does just want this overwhelming feeling gone. Wait... shouldn’t he just enjoy this? But what would he even... think about... oh. Yeah. 

Now things were actually starting to feel good, now that thoughts of his uncle Rainer started to flood his mind... the thoughts of him feeling him up while his mom was in the other room came to mind in particular... The rush that he felt when his hand brushed over his crotch ever so slightly. His uncle really shouldn’t be touching him like this. But here he was, getting a boner the second his uncle brushed up against him on the couch. 

Shhh, we can’t let your mother hear us.

The words reverberate through Paul’s body as his orgasm starts to form in his gut, hand a blur as the steaming hot water rained down on him. 

“Ahh... uncle... I... need you...” He headily rasps to no one, if just to add to the atmosphere. But Rainer hears loud and clear. Before he can stop himself his hand moves in quick, long strokes, that last little whimper enough to break his resolve. 

“Hnnnn.. my sweet little nephew...” he replies, though Paul cannot hear him. His orgasm was already building as he sees Paul’s dick twitch from the over-stimulation. He couldn’t help it, when his nephew was this cute. He’s always wanted to protect him, and have him all to himself. And now, due to these circumstances... it had come true. No one would be able to come between them now. 

And just like that, both of them hit their climax. Rainer had timed it perfectly. He cums hard, groaning out loud without much restraint. 

“Nnnggh...Paul.....” 

Paul, however, was much more frantic. He orgasms with a slurry of words, sounding something like “nononononononoooOoooOOOO...uncle.... I’m... coming....” it’s so pathetic that Rainer wishes he was there to hear it in person, instead of through a less than stellar webcam. 

After a bit of cleanup, and Paul shamefully getting dressed, they both returned to their day as if nothing happened. But of course, this wouldn’t be the last time. Rainer was already going to invest in a much nicer camera, and maybe more of those aphrodisiacs... hell, he might not even have to next time, noting how desperate Paul was. 

But for now, they sat on the couch together with their laptops, acting as if this was a completely normal relationship dynamic. And to them, it was.


End file.
